The present invention relates generally to pot hangers and pertains particularly to wire pot hangers.
Hanging flowers and other ornamental vegetation must be suspended above the floor or ground at a sufficient height to permit the plant to grow downward without resting or hitting the floor or ground. Such vegetation is typically planted in small pots which are hung by wire hangers from suitable support means. The wire hangers typically include a plurality of strands of soft wire formed in a hook at one end and having the opposite end extending through holes in the pot and twisted around the body of the strand to secure the strands to the pot. Such attachments are time consuming and can become damaged when changed from several different pots.
It is therefore desirable that a fast and economical wire type pot hanger means be available that can be readily secured to a pot and can be readily reused without damage thereto.